Juntos hasta la muerte
by Peachilein
Summary: U.A.: Todas las personas tienen sueños que, en algún momento de sus vidas, desearían realizar. La edad, no debería ser un limitante para llevarlos a cabo. Sin embargo, no siempre el destino nos permite realizarlos. InuYasha no pudo darle su regalo de aniversario a su esposa, pero por lo menos, logró cumplir la promesa de no separarse jamás de ella, ni siquiera en la muerte.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y las palabras aquí escritas son 100% mías y sacada de mi exprimida imaginación y esfuerzo xD.

**N/A:** Este es un reto cumpleañero de y para _Doncella Candy_ del foro _¡Siéntate!_. Espero que tu y los demás lectores lo disfruten n_n.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Universo Alterno (U.A.)_

_Todas las personas tienen sueños que, en algún momento de sus vidas, desearían realizar. La edad, no debería ser un limitante para llevarlos a cabo. Sin embargo, no siempre el destino nos permite realizarlos. InuYasha no pudo darle su regalo de aniversario a su esposa, pero por lo menos, logró cumplir la promesa de no separarse jamás de ella, ni siquiera en la muerte._

**Juntos hasta la muerte**

Todas las personas tienen sueños que, en algún momento de sus vidas, desearían realizar. Algunas veces, estos sueños y anhelos pueden llegar a parecer tan lejanos y tan infinitos como las mismas estrellas del vasto firmamento y, no obstante, éstos mismos son los que nos impulsan a seguir adelante con tal de siquiera rozar uno de ellos. La edad, no debería ser un limitante para permitirnos extender nuestras alas y volar hacia ellos; sin embargo, no siempre el destino nos permite alcanzarlos...

Con emoción, el anciano hombre de platinados cabellos largos salió de la agencia de viajes y observó los pasajes de avión que sostenía en sus arrugadas manos. Sonrió al evocar el rostro de su amada esposa. No podía esperar por ver su cara de felicidad en cuanto pusiera el regalo sorpresa sobre su regazo. El brillo que adquirirán sus chocolates ojos, le devolverían esa dosis de juventud y amor que tanto lo llenaba, otorgándole esa placidez que sólo ella lograba.

Sesenta años había compartido junto a esa maravillosa mujer y, hoy, celebraría la conmemoración de la especial fecha en que ambos habían decidido unir sus vidas en matrimonio, junto a toda su familia. ¿Qué más podía pedir? No cualquiera compartía sus Bodas de Diamante en compañía de sus hijos y nietos, además de ir de vacaciones al _paraíso_ con su viejita hermosa.

Era curioso que, aunque los años les hubieran venido encima, ambos continuaran conservando aquel aire atractivo, pese a las arrugas que ahora marcaban sus rostros. O como les decían sus familiares, ambos se habían añejado bien.

—¿Ya los tienes, InuYasha? —preguntó el otro anciano de canos cabellos a su lado. En sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano, fulguraba esa chispa de complicidad—. ¿Para cuándo hiciste la reservación?

—Nos iremos mañana antes del mediodía —declaró el oji-dorado con una sonrisa.

—Ay, amigo mío, cómo desearía poder devolverte la juventud por unos días, para que puedas hacer feliz a Kagome durante las venideras noches —anunció el vejo de coleta baja en un tono perverso y divertido.

—¡Miroku! —gruñó InuYasha en respuesta.

¡Esto era increíble! Después de todos estos años, este viejo loco seguía haciendo comentarios estúpidos y vergonzosos. De no ser por las marcadas arrugas en su rostro y demás signos de la edad, diría que no había cambiado en absoluto. Con tantas décadas encima, ya debería haber madurado, pero en ocasiones parecía estar equivocado. Bueno, de hecho, el viejo Miroku sólo salía a relucir ocasionalmente cuando estaba de buen humor, lo cual ya no era tan frecuente desde el lamentable fallecimiento de Sango hace ya dos años. Su amigo no había vuelto a ser el mismo a partir de entonces y no lo culpaba. Él mismo no tendría el valor de continuar sin Kagome.

—Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba —se excusó Miroku, entretenido. De vez en cuando, era saludable revivir buenos momentos y qué mejor manera que molestando al buen InuYasha—. Vamos, que ya deben estar esperándonos en tu casa.

El oji-dorado asintió, pero cuando quiso dar un paso al frente, sintió un extraño y amortiguador hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo, además de la falta de aire en sus pulmones. ¿Un calambre? Vaya que la vejez empezaba a afectarlo seriamente, al menos eso fue lo que pensó él. Con fuerza, se sujetó su extremidad y esperó a calmarse, respirando hondo varias veces. Miroku lo observó con preocupación, notando cierta palidez en su rostro y, cuando InuYasha creyó que la molestia ya había pasado, un agudo y opresor dolor se instaló abruptamente en su pecho, derrumbándolo casi al instante.

—¡InuYasha!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con pasos torpes y temblorosos, la anciana de grisáceos cabellos y característicos ojos de color chocolate, llegó a la recepción del hospital. Se detuvo delante de la señorita de blancas vestiduras para preguntarle sobre su esposo, pero la voz le falló. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para poder emitir alguna palabra coherente. Afortunadamente, sus hijos y los mayores de sus nietos la habían acompañado para preguntar en su lugar, puesto que estaba segura de no haber podido llegar por sus propias fuerzas.

—Tranquila, mamá; se trata de papá. ¡Él estará bien! —Trató de animarla su hijo mayor de edad media, quien había heredado el rostro varonil, ojos dorados y atractivo de su padre.

La mujer asintió con una débil sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió vieja e inútil. La chica joven y valiente que alguna vez fue, quedó atrás. Y, no era precisamente la vejez de su cuerpo que la consumieron, pues su espíritu siempre se mantuvo jovial. Más bien era el pronóstico de un serio colapso que provocaría la pérdida del hombre al cual había amado durante toda su vida. Ella no lo resistiría.

—Kagome —el llamado de su viejo amigo la direccionó automáticamente hacia él, soltándose del agarre de su hijo.

—¿Qué sucedió, Miroku? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, aferrándose desesperada a los brazos del anciano—. ¿Por qué de repente, él…?

—InuYasha estaba muy feliz por su aniversario y… creo que tanta emoción alteró un poco su corazón —contó con tono calmado, aunque la preocupación se reflejara en sus azulinos ojos—. Toma; iba a ser una sorpresa para ti —indicó, entregándole un blanco sobre en sus manos.

La mujer de chocolates ojos lo abrió, extrayendo de éste dos boletos de avión. Con cierta curiosidad leyó el lugar de destino, llevándose una mano a la boca por el asombro.

—Seychelles… —pronunció, sintiendo su labio inferior temblar.

¡No era posible! InuYasha lo había recordado… Aquella conversación trivial de varios años atrás, sobre lugares hermosos que les gustaría visitar algún día. No creyó que él tomara sus palabras en serio cuando ella dijo que adoraría viajar hasta la mitad del océano Índico. Pues, no muy lejos de las costas africanas se encontraba el archipiélago de las Seychelles, un lugar, quizás, lo más parecido al Jardín del Edén. El paraíso…

Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos ante el recuerdo, pero sobre todo, por el hecho de ser tan consentida por su amado esposo con un regalo tan maravilloso. No pudiendo sostenerse más sobre sus piernas, se dejó caer de rodillas entre sollozos y gemidos, terminando por colapsar entre un manojo de nervios.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Apesadumbrada, la mujer de canos cabellos —alguna vez azabaches—, acarició dulcemente la frente del dormido anciano. Con cuidado, retiró un rebelde mechón de pelo platinado de su rostro para poder contemplarlo mejor, haciendo caso omiso de la máscara de oxígeno que cubría su boca.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana; sus hijos y nietos se habían ido a descansar el día anterior, únicamente, por sus órdenes. No había querido molestarlos o permitir que vieran a su padre y abuelo en ese estado. Sí, tan terca como su esposo hasta el final. Por decisión propia, había permanecido toda la noche a su lado, sin despegarse del filo de esa cama ni por un instante. Estaba vieja, lo sabía, y su cuerpo ya no debería exponerse a esta clase de excesos, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Él la necesitaba a su lado.

—Nunca imaginé que algún día pudieras darme un susto semejante. ¿No me prometiste que estaríamos juntos… siempre? —cuestionó con aire de reproche, después de haber calmado su llanto—. Eres un mentiroso.

—¿A quién le dices mentiroso, mujer insolente? —reprendió el hombre de platinados cabellos, aún con los ojos cerrados tras escuchar la conocida voz de su esposa—. Todavía no estoy muerto.

Kagome respingó, encontrándose, a los pocos segundos, con aquella dorada mirada que la había cautivado desde que lo había conocido a sus diecisiete años.

—InuYasha…

Incómodo, se retiró la máscara plástica de su cara y extendió su mano hacia ella. De inmediato, el desagradable olor a desinfectantes y medicina llegó al olfato del anciano Taishô. ¡Oh, como odiaba los hospitales! Con una mueca, se removió en su cama y se incorporó de medio cuerpo para estar a la par con su esposa. Y, aunque ella hubiese querido detenerlo, su testarudez siempre había sido predominante.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —cuestionó el oji-dorado, frunciendo una de sus gruesas cejas al notar aquellos hermoso ojos chocolates humedecerse. Si había algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, era ver a su mujer llorar por su causa—. ¿A poco creíste que me iría antes que tú? Keh, hasta donde yo recuerde, yo te hice la promesa de estar a tu lado, incluso, hasta la muerte.

Sin poder contenerse, Kagome se abrazó estrepitosamente a InuYasha, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino. Sus ojos se empaparon en una mezcla de emociones indefinidas entre alivio, felicidad, preocupación y miedo.

—Tonto. ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —sollozó como una niña indefensa—. Pensé que me dejarías sola….

—Discúlpame; no quise asustarte —se excusó él, rodeándola con sus brazos—. Parece que ya no soy tan joven como antes —bromeó. Ella se separó levemente de él, sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos—. Aún así, jamás me atrevería a dejaré sola.

—Pero…

—Jamás —aseveró, limpiando los residuos de lágrimas del rostro de su mujer con su pulgar, imaginándose lo que ella le diría.

En este mundo existían toda clase de promesas. Algunas incumplibles e irreales, otras sólidas y sinceras; así como también existían aquellas promesas que verdaderamente anhelaba el corazón, aunque pudiesen ser absurdas. En lo más profundo de su alma, InuYasha sólo esperaba que los dioses le concedieran sus deseos para cumplir la suya.

En un movimiento arrebatado y espontáneo, el anciano terminó por levantarse de la cama, quitándose los molestos cables de encima, aun cuando Kagome se asustó e intentó detenerlo. Lo único que él quería era salir corriendo de tan deprimente lugar y disfrutar cada instante junto a ella. Además, se había perdido un día muy importante para ambos y quería recompensarlo de algún modo.

—Espera, InuYasha, ¿qué piensas hacer? Tu no deberías…

—Acompáñame —solicitó, interrumpiéndola y tomándola de la mano para que la siguiera.

Cubriéndose con una manta roja, la mujer se dejó guiar, en silencio, por su esposo, sin preguntas, sin cuestionamientos. No le importaba seguirlo a donde fuera; confiaba en él, plenamente.

Juntos fueron cómplices del escape vespertino, antes que la luz del sol hiciera su aparición y mucho antes que las enfermeras de turno hicieran su ronda mañanera. El camino fue un poco largo y, quizás, cansado para sus desgastados huesos. Pero, no muy lejos de ese hospital, se encontraba aquella pequeña colina que tantos momentos felices les había dado. Un lugar en el que podían respirar paz y aire fresco. El sitio ideal para contemplar un atardecer o un hermoso crepúsculo que anunciaría un nuevo día.

—Feliz aniversario, Kagome —musitó InuYasha, abrazando amorosamente a su mujer y cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta, mientras descansaban sobre el fresco césped.

—Gracias por la hermosa sorpresa —sonrió Kagome, besando fugazmente los labios de su amado esposo. Él parpadeó un par de veces hasta asimilar a lo que se refería.

—Ah, eso. Lamento no habértela dado personalmente —dijo, reposando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la anciana—. Supongo que deberemos darnos prisa para hacer nuestras maletas. El vuelo saldrá antes del mediodía.

—¿Crees que lo lograremos? ¿No deberías recuperarte bien primero?

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te perderías la oportunidad de conocer tan magníficas islas sólo por una pequeñez como esa? Estoy perfectamente —siseó el oji-dorado, contemplando el horizonte, el cual comenzaba a aclararse muy lentamente—. Siempre ha sido tu sueño conocer el paraíso.

—El paraíso… —susurró con voz somnolienta, acurrucándose al cuerpo de su amado en busca de calor y comodidad—. ¿Está bien si cierro los ojos por unos momentos?

—Descansa, mi amor, que al salir el sol comenzará nuestra nueva aventura —musitó, sintiéndose igualmente un poco cansado, seguramente, por la caminata.

—¿InuYasha?

—¿Hmm?

—Te amo...

No escuchó ninguna respuesta . No fue precisamente porque su esposo no quisiera o porque intentara reprimir sus sentimientos. No, fue porque él había exhalado su último aliento en el instante en que ella le recordó aquellas muy utilizadas y sinceras palabras y porque, así mismo, ella se había ido junto con él, en cuanto terminó de decirlas.

El sol, tan brillante y esplendoroso surgió de entre la oscuridad, anunciando el nuevo amanecer. Con su cálida luz, delineó la silueta de ambos ancianos, al tiempo que dos resplandecientes y titilantes puntos se dejaron entrever en el aún negruzco cielo. Dos estrellas que representaban esas dos almas enamoradas que, por gracia de los dioses, habían viajado juntas al tan soñado paraíso. Finalmente, habían cumplido con su mutua promesa y el más entrañable anhelo de permanecer siempre juntos hasta la muerte, rumbo a la eternidad...

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Heme aquí con un nuevo One-shot que, aunque no sea el prometido, cumple con un reto cumpleañero, el cual consistía en un fic que representara la muerte de InuYasha y Kagome de ancianos. Creo que, a manera de Universo Alterno, fue más sencillo plasmarlo n_n.

Espero que este corto haya sido de su agrado y entretención. A mí me gustó mucho; hasta una imagen de portada realicé de la emoción xD.

¡Muchas gracias de antemano por su apoyo y por sus reviews que siempre me alegran la existencia! Ya saben que su comentario (sin importar el tiempo que pase), me entusiasma siempre =).

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^


End file.
